Un Cumpleaños diferente
by Limhai
Summary: cuando una hija es biologica todo cambia, y si las fiestas ya no  las hace alice... ten por seguro carlisle que tendras que trabajar duro para librarte de Deeva.


Un día claro, pero sin mucha luz, las nubes daban la seguridad de que los rayos de sol no sobrepasarían y no llegarían a nosotros, podríamos salir sin ningún problema.

Era un día espléndido y perfecto para cualquier vampiro en cualquier parte del mundo.

Sonreí y me ente en mi cama mirando por la ventana. Eran exactamente las 6 de la tarde y no había hecho más que empezar una de mis monótonas tardes. Acabe por levantarme de la cama y acudir a mi armario lleno de ropa nueva, como no comprada y elegida por Alice. Escogí unos jeans de figura apretada y una blusa ligera que se acentuaba bajo los pechos formando un vuelo elegante.

Me mire al espejo y sonreí al ver que alice sabia perfectamente lo que e quedaba bien y lo que me gustaba también.

Me arregle el pelo en una media coleta sobre el pelo largo y suelto. Pensé en pintarme un poco, para realzar mis ojos, pero si lo hacia mi padre no lo vería del todo bien y mi sorpresa se iría al traste.

Di un pequeño brinco al acordarme e la sorpresa y los tacones resonaron al choque con la baldosas del suelo. Me dirigí a mi mesilla e noche y cogí el pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel sedoso y brillante de color morado. Sin que la sonrisa desapareciese de mi rostro cerré los ojos para comprobar que papa aun no había llegado del hospital. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación de par en par mientras les hacia llegar a todos los demás un mensaje por vía telepática.

" chicos es la hora le queda poco para legar y tiene que estar todo listo… alice! Espero que el salón este preparado, Emmett contrólate y no rompas nada por favor, Rosalie podrías poner los cuadros de papa en la sala? , Edward si me despisto controla a papa, Jasper por favor controla los nervios de mama y los míos si hacen falta también… Bella recoge a Renesmee para que este con nosotros en la fiesta, Mama espérame en tu cuarto.."

La verdad era que necesitaba toda la ayuda de mi hermano jasper para poder controlarme pues los nervios se apoderaban de mi, al pensar en eso me di cuenta de que jasper se reía en su habitación mientras alice correteaba por la sala junto a los pasos suaves y tranquilos de rose, edward seguía leyendo y bella ya no se encontraba en casa. Era increíble la facilidad con la que me podían llegar ha hacer caso mis hermanos, en serio no los entendía…

Acudí a la habitación de mi madre pero antes e entrar me tope con emmett. Estaba sentado en las escaleras y tenia cara de aburrimiento. Al parecer no podía ver el béisbol.

Edward se rió de mis irónicos pensamientos desde su habitación y emmett me miro confuso por dicha comunicación ajena a el.

-Emm que te ocurre?- mi voz sonaba mas histérica de lo normal y eso me hizo callarme de repente y le produjo la risa a mi hermano emmett

-Nada pequeña, es que me siento un estorbo allí abajo…

No lo deje acabar porque no me parecía lo que el decía. Lo tome de la mano y lo hice bajar a toda prisa tras de mi.

- chicas! Emm viene a ayudaros, así que dejadle los adornos altos y no muy delicados- les sonreí a los tres y le dedique un guiño amistoso a emm mientras volvía a subir las escaleras.

Entre donde mi madre y la mire asombrada. Estaba guapísima con el vestido a medio muslo de color malva de cuello marinero con vuelos. Abrí mis ojos como platos y la abrace sonriente mientras le comunicaba mentalmente lo bien que le quedaba todo, no tenia palabras para decírselo oralmente…

gracias hija pero no e si a Carlisle le gustara que vayamos tan …aireadas, crees que lo vera bien?

Claro que si madre a papi le gustas hasta cuando no estas en casa.

Ella ame hablo con sinceridad y yo no podía hacer menos así pues la respondí alegre y con una sonrisa enorme que al parecer era contagiosa.

Eran las 8 de la tarde y todos estábamos en la sala escuchando el motor del mercedes de carlisle subiendo por el camino que llevaba a la mansión, nuestra mansión. Hacia poco que bella había vuelto con mi sobrina Nessie y Jacob, el chucho que no se había resistido a darnos un poco la paliza. Bueno tenia que admitir que quisiera felicitar a mi padre pues, tal y como me habían contado, lo curo casi de cuerpo entero en una ocasión.

Les dije a Emmett y a edward que apagaran las luces antes de que mi padre girase la curva y divisara la casa. Con un vistazo rápido a mi hermano favorito supe que la sorpresa invadió a carlisle haciendo que e entrara prisa.

Escuhamos como el coche no llegaba al garaje y también como su puerta chocaba de manera fuerte contra el resto del coche, después la puerta de la entrada se abrió con algo de urgencia y oímos caer sobre la mesa de la entrada las llaves de mi padre.

Encendió las luces y se hizo la fiesta.

Globo dorados y plateados echaron a volar por la sala junto con nuestros gritos alegres que exclamaban sin ningún orden pero bien claramente "felicidades carlisle!" "Felicidades padre" "feliz cumpleaños querido" "felicidades abu!" "felicidades doctor "

U expresión cambio por completo de ser un rostro que demostraba nerviosismo y preocupación a una cara totalmente alegre y con felicidad rebosante por su sorpresa y agradecimiento.

En cuanto quise acercarme jazz se había ocupado de darle al play al aparato de música de donde salía la melodiosa canción que a le gustaba a nuestro padre y este sonrió aun mas. Lo abrazamos todos uno por uno pero el mejor abrazo, sin duda alguna, fue el que compartió con Esme. Todos sonreímos y alguien (de seguro emmett) grito …

Que se bese la parejita feliz! – todos hicimos de nuestras risitas el coro a la exclamación de emmett y el empujoncito a nuestros padres pues al final le hicieron caso.

Aquella imagen recordaba la de una boda de jóvenes enamorados e ilusionados por mantener una vida nueva juntos. Sonreí, no era una boda pero los demás requisitos los cumplían sin necesidad de una.

En cuanto se separaron ambos adoptaron un sonrisita que de no ser lo que éramos se hubiesen sonrojado sin duda alguna.

chicos … me dejaron … sorprendido, gracias a todos.- su mirada paso por todos y cada uno de nosotros de una manera que solo el podría hacerlo. Se paro mas tiempo en la de alice, y luego paso a la mía quedándose más tiempo aun. – Deeva pequeña, gracias.

Al parecer sabia muy bien comieran mis fiestas y como la de alice pues nos diferencio rápidamente. Me acerque a el y le di un fuerte abrazo.

Era la única de todos los presentes, quitando a jake y Nessie, que no era su hija adoptiva, sino la hija biológica que no sabían que podían llegar a tener.

Le bese en la mejilla y le entregue mi regalo con la sonrisa que aun permanecía en el semblante de todos nosotros.

Mi pare lo abrió rápido pero cuidadoso y le dirigió una rápida y encantadora mirada a esme, como si le estuviese pidiendo una respuesta.

ella la ha escogido y luego yo le di mi visto bueno, nada más.

Había oído ace muchos días que mi padre había perdido su mejor pluma y su favorita con la que firmaba sus documentos, la que mejor cuidaba y por ello le había regalado una nueva que era exactamente igual, solo que con su nombre grabado en ella. No era mucho, pero era un detalle que esperaba le gustase.

Después alice le entrego un conjunto elegante y atractivo para que luciese el día siguiente de seguro pues le regalaría otros tres esa semana; jasper le escogió un buen libro en el que de seguro lo vería sumergido esa misma noche; Emmett le regalo un bate nuevo de béisbol y en ese caso hasta el se rió cuando le pregunto si ese regalo se o hacia a el o se lo entregaba para que se lo dejase el próximo fin de semana; rosalie le dio un reloj de pulsera nuevo y al parecer bastante caro…; edward y bella le dieron un sobre donde al parecer, se encontraban los billetes de viaje a brasil. Por ultimo nessie le regalo una pulsera de diseño masculino hecha de cuero con el escudo de la familia grabado en ella y con una inscripción que no llegue a leer.

Solo nos quedaba saber el regalo que le había hecho mi madre, pero al parecer no lo sabríamos porque se lo pensaba dar en el viaje.

Como si no nos lo llegáramos a imaginar nunca. Muchas risitas, sobre todo las de emmett, resonaron el la sala cuando esme anuncio aquello y carlisle asintió sonriente.

En ese instante Jasper tomo la palabra y nos hizo salir de nuestro trance de regalos para que nos pusiésemos a "bailar" todos. Solos, en parejas, con nuestro padre … los únicos que se libraron fueron nessie y jake que tras los regalos se disculparon y se marcharon ala Push bajo la mirada de advertencia de algunos de mis hermanos.

Después de unas horas carlisle se me acerco y con un abrazo me dijo lo que mas alegría me dio en todo ese día.

gracias por todo pequeña, de veras me alegro de tenerte como mi hija.

Me dio un beso suave en la frente y con una sonrisa se despidió para ir con esme a la habitación.

Todo había acabado, cada uno se marchaba a sus habitaciones y yo contenta y radiante me dirigí a la mía propia, me tire de espaldas en mi cama y cerré los ojos para localizar las mentes de mis familiares y alegrarme de encontrar la mía tan cerca de ellos.

"buenas noches familia"

Mi voz resonó en la mente de todos de forma suave y de la misma manera volvieron a mí por entre las paredes.

buenas noches Dev.(rose) -Buenas noches renacuaja.(emm) - Que duermas bien deeva. (Edd) -Buenas noches peque.(alice)-Buenas noches hijita.(esme)-Buena noches hermana.(Bells)-Buenas noches enanilla.(jasper)-Buenas noches mi dulce niña.(carlisle)

esto es un regalo para la chica mas radical(xD) que he conocido y la que mas paciencia ha demostrado tener, pues no hace mas que aguantar a la plaste de la Deeva que llevo dentro ^^ .

Felicidades Cami, eres mi Carlisle perfecto, mi papi perfecto ;)

Mxss/Bss/Kiss :

Deeva Nyha Cullen Platt (Maite B.Z.)


End file.
